


Nido to modoranai story

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando Hikaru se ne era andato, aveva portato via tutto. Aveva portato via le sue cose, aveva portato via i suoi ricordi... aveva portato via qualsiasi cosa che lo tenesse ancorato a quella casa.E a lui.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Nido to modoranai story

**_ \- Nido to modoranai story - _ **

**_Una persona sconosciuta aspetta_ **

**_Mentre difende un amore che non vuole dissolversi_ **

****

Yuya si era svegliato da solo nel letto quella mattina.

Come la mattina precedente, e quella prima ancora.

Era una sensazione alla quale era certo che non si sarebbe abituato mai.

Quando Hikaru se ne era andato, aveva portato via tutto. Aveva portato via le sue cose, aveva portato via i suoi ricordi... aveva portato via qualsiasi cosa che lo tenesse ancorato a quella casa.

E a lui.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alle sue spalle nel momento in cui era uscito da quella casa, a quanto dentro di sé avesse sperato che si voltasse, che tornasse indietro sui suoi passi.

Ma non l’aveva fatto, e Yuya non l’aveva fermato.

Erano passate due settimane.

Due settimane, e lui sperava ancora di tornare a casa la sera e trovarlo sul divano a guardare la televisione, di sentirlo rientrare dopo il lavoro agli orari più assurdi. Di svegliarsi la mattina, come in quel momento, e vederlo dormire accanto a sé, stretto al cuscino con la bocca semiaperta e il respiro pesante.

Rivoleva tutto indietro, Yuya. E sapeva che non l’avrebbe riavuto, e che sarebbe stato unicamente per colpa sua, perché aveva tirato troppo la corda, perché aveva ignorato i segnali che gli dicevano che fra loro le cose non sarebbero mai potute andare bene.

Aveva dimenticato il proprio orgoglio per lui.

Si era lasciato calpestare, consapevole di quello che stava facendo.

E quello che lo faceva sentire ancora peggio era il pensiero che se in quel momento Hikaru fosse tornato da lui, avrebbe continuato a farsi camminare addosso, come se niente fosse.

Era stato lui ad iniziare, e ora non gli rimaneva altro da fare che rimpiangere.

_Stavano semplicemente parlando._

_Erano seduti sul divano di casa di Hikaru, e questi gli stava raccontando delle riprese per la successiva puntata dello Yan Yan Jumping._

_Yuya lo ascoltava assorto, cercando di non perdersi nemmeno un particolare del suo viso, nemmeno una sfaccettatura delle sue espressioni._

_Lo conosceva da fin troppo tempo ormai, e aveva imparato a capire oltre quello che lui diceva._

_Aveva imparato a cogliere le sfumature nel suo tono di voce, soprattutto quando parlava di_ lui _._

_Ogni tanto, avrebbe voluto non notarlo. Avrebbe voluto far finta di nulla, continuare ad ascoltarlo senza venire costantemente assalito dal pensiero che tutto quello che Hikaru gli diceva nascondeva fin troppi sottointesi._

_Sottointesi che riguardavano sempre Yabu._

_Quello che Yabu faceva, quello che Yabu diceva, quello che Yabu pensava._

_C’era sempre e soltanto lui nelle parole di Hikaru, e lui era ormai stanco di sentirgliene parlare, senza che l’altro avesse nemmeno il coraggio di ammettere di essere innamorato di lui._

_Non che gliene facesse una colpa, tutt’altro._

_Lui e Hikaru in fondo erano uguali._

_Erano colpiti dal medesimo peccato di viltà che impediva loro di parlare ad alta voce dell’amore che provavano._

_L’unica differenza, quella cruciale per Yuya, era che il loro amore aveva direzioni diverse, destinate a non incontrarsi mai._

_Era stato quel giorno che lui aveva ceduto._

_Era stato quel giorno che lo sguardo di Hikaru l’aveva indotto a dire qualcosa di più, era stato il vederlo così maledettamente triste per quell’amore, era stato sentire il nome di Kota pronunciato con così tanta amarezza che lo aveva indotto a credere che fosse il momento giusto._

_O forse era solo stanco, e aveva visto dei segni quando in realtà non c’era niente di nuovo, non per lui._

_“Hikaru” lo aveva interrotto, mentre l’altro gli parlava di qualcosa che, lo doveva ammettere, non era nemmeno stato a sentire._

_“Che cosa c’è?” aveva domandato l’altro, con un sopracciglio alzato._

_“Smettila per favore” aveva mormorato, stringendo le dita sulla fodera del divano, tentando di trattenersi dall’urlare._

_Era giunto ad un punto di non ritorno._

_“Di fare cosa?” Yaotome aveva un’espressione confusa e vagamente sulla difensiva._

_Takaki si era alzato dal divano, dirigendosi verso la finestra leggermente aperta come se gli mancasse l’aria._

_“Smettila di parlare di lui. Smetti di credere che il mondo gli giri intorno. Smetti di credere che per te non ci siano altre opzioni, che ci sia solo Yabu, che tu non abbia altra scelta che rimanere a guardare la sua felicità, perché_ non fai _parte di quella felicità, Hikka.” gli disse, con tono deciso, tirando fuori tutto quello che gli aveva taciuto per anni._

_Il più piccolo gli era andato vicino, e sebbene Yuya non lo stesse guardando, dal suo respiro fattosi improvvisamente pesante ne comprese il nervosismo, quasi... panico, avrebbe detto._

_Non osò nemmeno negare, e di questo gliene fu grato._

_“Che cosa ne vuoi sapere tu, Yuya? Che cosa ne sai di quello che provo per Kota? Che cosa ne sai di quanto sto male ogni volta che lo vedo, ogni volta che sorride e so che non è merito mio, ogni volta che è con Kei e mi rendo conto che non faccio parte della loro felicità? Cosa ne vuoi sapere tu?” gli aveva risposto, con tono alterato e, almeno così parve a Takaki, vicino alle lacrime._

_Si era voltato, non lasciandosi impietosire dalle sue parole, e l’aveva guardato con aria stanca._

_“Posso provare a sostituire Yabu, se me ne dai l’occasione” aveva mormorato, sentendo finalmente spezzarsi l’ultimo muro che aveva messo intorno ai sentimenti che provava per lui._

_Non si sentiva meglio e non si sentiva peggio, dopo quella domanda, che in sé nascondeva un’ammissione._

_Di certo, si sentiva più leggero._

_Hikaru aveva sbarrato gli occhi._

_Erano passati i secondi, i minuti._

_Ma Yuya non aveva fretta._

_Aveva aspettato per troppo tempo quel momento per potersi anche solo permettere di provare la minima impazienza._

_Alla fine, il più piccolo si era deciso a rispondere._

_“Ho paura di farti soffrire, Yuya. Io... l’hai detto anche tu, sono innamorato di Yabu. E lo sono da sempre. Non so se potrei davvero imparare ad amare qualcuno che non sia lui” aveva sussurrato alla fine, senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi._

_Yuya sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare un passo indietro._

_Che avrebbe dovuto cercare di proteggersi in qualche modo, cercare di evitare di soffrire più di quanto non lo stesse già facendo._

_Ma guardando il volto di Hikaru, non c’era riuscito._

_“Me ne assumo la responsabilità.”_

**_Ti ho sorriso in quella notte,_ **

**_ma le lacrime non si fermano nemmeno ora,_ **

**_anche se ti amerò per sempre... perché?_ **

Yuya ricordava di aver sorriso ad Hikaru, di avergli detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che per lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, per far sì che l’amore che provava per Yabu diventasse soltanto un ricordo.

E ora sapeva di aver sbagliato.

Perché avrebbe dovuto pensare alle conseguenze del suo gesto, avrebbe dovuto essere il primo ad immaginare che non si può estirpare un amore così radicato nel cuore di qualcuno.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che Hikaru gli voleva bene, ma che non l’avrebbe mai amato solo perché era la scelta più semplice, quella che gli avrebbe causato meno sofferenze.

A lavoro si sforzava di rimanere con lui il meno possibile, di non guardarlo, di non parlargli se poteva.

Quelle rare volte in cui i loro sguardi si incrociavano, lui non era in grado di comprendere che cosa ci fosse nei suoi occhi.

Tristezza, avrebbe detto, ma non sapeva il perché.

Era come se, finita la loro relazione, lui avesse perso la capacità di comprenderlo, ed era una cosa che gli faceva più male di quanto non avesse mai pensato.

Tornava a casa dopo quelle giornate ancora con i suoi occhi impressi nella mente, che parevano non volerlo lasciare, che lo tormentavano, che gli impedivano di non pensare a lui.

Non che si sforzasse più di tanto.

Aveva smesso di uscire di casa se non quando il lavoro glielo imponeva, aveva cominciato a declinare gli inviti degli altri ad andare a bere qualcosa, ad ignorare persino le richieste della madre di andare a trovarli ad Osaka quando avesse avuto del tempo libero.

Non aveva voglia di fare niente di tutto questo.

Aveva voglia di rimanere in casa, da solo, a crogiolarsi nei frantumi del rapporto con Hikaru, a focalizzarsi su quello che era andato storto, su quell’amore che non c’era mai stato.

A piangere, perché Hikaru gli aveva fatto del male, lui si era lasciato ferire e nonostante questo non riusciva comunque a smettere di amarlo.

Mille volte aveva provato il desiderio, la _necessità_ di alzare il telefono e chiamarlo, anche solo per sentire la sua voce.

E altrettante volte se l’era impedito, e non per quella dignità che ormai non sapeva più nemmeno cosa fosse, ma perché sapeva che qualsiasi cosa potesse dirgli, non avrebbe cambiato lo stato delle cose.

Hikaru se n’era andato, e non sarebbe tornato.

Yuya aveva rischiato per quell’amore che provava per lui. Aveva messo in gioco tutto se stesso, continuando a ripetersi che se le cose non fossero andate come lui sperava sarebbe stato in grado di tornare indietro, di stare senza di lui, perché gli anni l’avevano abituato alla sua assenza.

Ma aveva sempre mentito.

Non si poteva tornare indietro, perché ora sapeva che cosa significasse stargli accanto, avere il diritto di baciarlo, di toccarlo e farsi toccare, di amarlo senza dover nascondere quello stesso amore.

Le cose non sarebbero mai tornate come prima.

Perché nemmeno quell’amore era più lo stesso, perché era come se Hikaru andandosene gliel’avesse reso, dopo averlo logorato, corrotto, reso irriconoscibile ai suoi occhi.

E nonostante questo, Yuya non riusciva a lasciarlo andare.

_Era tornato a casa di buonumore._

_Era stato a cena con Kei e Dai-chan, e si era divertito. Gli piaceva di tanto in tanto passare del tempo con loro, senza essere costretto a pensare a nient’altro, passando anche ore a parlare del niente._

_Aveva messo piede in casa con il sorriso sulle labbra._

_Sorriso che era morto nel momento in cui era entrato in salotto, e aveva trovato Hikaru seduto sul bracciolo della poltrona._

_Aveva i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, e il volto fra le mani._

_L’espressione vuota. Senza essere triste, né arrabbiato o felice._

_Yuya aveva trattenuto il respiro, facendo un passo avanti per entrare nel suo campo visivo._

_Era stato in quel momento che aveva visto la valigia._

_Era poggiata contro una parete del salotto; fece vagare lo sguardo intorno alla stanza, e notò dei cambiamenti._

_Non c’erano più i manga di Hikaru sugli scaffali._

_Non c’erano più le sue giacche, i cappotti e le sciarpe sparsi disordinatamente sull’appendiabiti._

_Non riusciva a scorgere nemmeno una cosa che gli appartenesse in giro per quella stanza._

_E, ne era certo, nemmeno nel resto della casa._

_Gli si era avvicinato, già sentendo le lacrime agli occhi._

_Il più piccolo aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui, ma era come se gli guardasse attraverso, senza riuscire davvero a vederlo._

_Si era alzato dalla poltrona, andandogli incontro. Aveva teso una mano verso di lui, per poi ritrarla immediatamente non appena aveva notato l’espressione dura sul suo volto._

_“Che cosa succede, Hikka?” gli aveva chiesto, fingendo che tutto andasse bene, anche contro ogni apparenza._

_L’altro si era morso un labbro, poi l’aveva guardato dritto negli occhi._

_E Yuya seppe che era finita._

_“Non ce la faccio, Yuya. Non ce la faccio ad andare avanti, a fingere che tutto vada bene” aveva fatto una pausa, corredata da un respiro profondo, poi aveva ripreso a parlare. “Hai detto che ti saresti preso la responsabilità, e io ti avevo avvertito del fatto che ti avrei fatto soffrire. E ora... non vorrei davvero doverlo fare, ma devo” Yuya aveva scorto delle lacrime cominciare a formarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi, e l’aveva fermato._

_“Non... non è necessario, Hikaru. Lo so quello che ti ho detto, so che mi avevi avvertito e ho deciso comunque di rimanerti accanto. Ma...” voleva continuare. C’erano centinaia di cose che voleva dirgli._

_Che aveva bisogno di averlo accanto._

_Che gli sarebbe piaciuto continuare a fingere di essere amato._

_Che con il tempo, forse, le cose sarebbero andate meglio, anche se il tempo era passato e tutto era rimasto immutato per Hikaru._

_Avrebbe voluto dirgli troppe cose, e non gliene disse nessuna._

_Si limitò a rimanere immobile di fronte a lui, a leggere la compassione nel suo sguardo, arrivando per la prima volta quasi ad odiarlo per quello che gli stava facendo._

_Anche se odiarlo non era giusto, non quando era stato lui il primo a cercare di elemosinare da lui un amore che non avrebbe mai provato._

_Hikaru gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla, con delicatezza, quasi temesse di fargli più male di quello che in effetti gli stava già facendo._

_“Ci ho provato, Yuya. Ho provato a rimanerti accanto e a dire a me stesso che avrei imparato ad amarti. E sono stato felice, te lo giuro, per ogni singolo attimo che ho passato con te. Perché mi hai fatto sentire come non mi sono mai sentito prima d’ora. Ma... questo non cambia le cose. Non posso amarti, non ci riesco e non è perché non lo voglia, ma perché semplicemente non riesco a... ad andare oltre.” aveva mormorato, il tono fermo nonostante le lacrime che avevano preso a scorrergli sul viso._

_“Non riesci a non pensare a lui, vero?” aveva chiesto Yuya, quasi con disperazione._

_Non avrebbe voluto la risposta a quella domanda._

_Non avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire che in effetti era così._

_Non avrebbe voluto, eppure rimase a guardare mentre Hikaru tentennava e poi annuiva._

_Sentì come se qualcosa dentro di lui si fosse spezzato._

_Lo vide scostare la mano dalla sua spalla e si affrettò ad afferrarlo per un polso._

_“Non te ne andare” sussurrò, con la chiara percezione del suo orgoglio che veniva calpestato per l’ennesima volta._

_Hikaru si divincolò dalla presa, quasi con dolcezza, lanciandogli uno sguardo triste._

_“Mi dispiace, Yuya” aveva mormorato, prima di andarsene._

_Prima di voltargli le spalle, quelle stesse spalle che sarebbero rimaste eternamente impresse nella memoria di Yuya._

_Perché era come se non ci fosse altro che valeva la pena ricordare._

**_Ho camminato a vuoto in cerca di un sogno e di speranza._ **

**_Osservo il cielo, ma è troppo alto._ **

**_Anche se potrei, perché non riesco ad afferrarlo?_ **

****

Era passato un mese prima che cominciasse a sentirsi nuovamente un essere umano.

Aveva smesso di avere gli occhi costantemente cerchiati dalle occhiaie, aveva smesso di provare una continua emicrania, causata dall’addormentarsi piangendo tutte le sere.

Pian piano, aveva ripreso a vivere.

Ma quella vita, riconquistata lentamente, portava ancora con sé gli strascichi di quello che la presenza di Hikaru gli aveva fatto.

E non si illudeva, non sarebbero mai spariti del tutto, come non sparisce mai la cicatrice di un taglio troppo profondo e curato male.

Quella mattina, dopo le riprese, aveva visto il più piccolo avvicinarglisi, facendogli cenno di aspettarlo.

Era rimasto immobile nella greenroom, attendendo che tutti gli altri uscissero, e quando loro due erano rimasti da soli lui aveva sentito il cuore cominciare a battergli troppo velocemente.

Non gli succedeva da tanto e, per sbagliato che fosse, fu felice anche di quella piccola cosa, di quel segno che il suo cuore era ancora in grado di lasciarsi colpire.

Si era avvicinato ad Hikaru, indossando la migliore maschera della sua indifferenza, pur sapendo che l’altro non gli avrebbe creduto.

“Come stai, Yuya?” mormorò quegli, mordendosi un labbro con espressione corrucciata.

Lui l’aveva guardato alzando un sopracciglio e scuotendo le spalle.

“Sto come sto. Né bene né male. Suppongo...” sospirò, prima di riprendere. “Suppongo che ci voglia del tempo perché passi” concluse, con l’improvvisa voglia che quella conversazione non durasse troppo a lungo, non essendo certo di quanto la sua maschera avrebbe retto.

Il più piccolo annuì ripetutamente, segno che capiva.

“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Avrei voluto chiamarti in questo mese, ma... non sapevo se avessi voglia di sentirmi. O pensato che fosse meglio mantenere le distanze, almeno finché non ti fossi ripreso” aggiunse, con lo sguardo di chi sentiva la necessità di giustificarsi per qualcosa.

Yuya gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

“Ho avuto voglia di sentirti. Ma probabilmente non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare le cose. Anche il solo vederti a lavoro non è stato... semplice” rispose, minimizzando quello che aveva provato ogni singola volta in cui era costretto a guardarlo, sapendo che non avrebbe potuto fare niente per raggiungerlo, non più.

“Non è stato semplice nemmeno per me, Yuuyan” gli disse l’altro, accennando ad un sorriso che il più grande avrebbe voluto cancellargli dal volto.

Lo sapeva che non era stato semplice nemmeno per lui.

Sapeva che Hikaru soffriva.

Ma non riusciva a provare pena per la sua sofferenza, non ci riusciva più come prima.

Perché sapeva che era tornato a soffrire per Yabu, come se quella fra loro fosse stata una parentesi tranquillamente trascurabile.

Sapeva che probabilmente gli sarebbe mancata la loro amicizia, quella che non sarebbe mai tornata quella che era un tempo, ma che non avrebbe mai rimpianto il fatto di essersene andato di casa quella sera, di essersi lasciato alle spalle Yuya e quello che era stata la loro vita insieme.

Erano tutti pensieri che lo facevano stare male, ma ancora non riusciva ad odiarlo né ad andare oltre.

Lo guardava di fronte a sé, con quel sorriso stentato, e pensava a quanto avesse amato quei suoi sorrisi, a quante volte li avesse sognati, a quanto spesso avesse desiderato esserne la causa.

L’aveva avuto vicino, tanto da poterlo sfiorare, da poterlo afferrare, stringere e tenerlo con sé per sempre, ma per qualche motivo quella presa su di lui si era sciolta, e lui era rimasto da solo ad abbracciare un fantasma.

Scrollò le spalle.

Non aveva più un senso discutere, perché era certo che non si sarebbero capiti.

Yuya parlava dell’amore che provava per lui, e Hikaru parlava dell’amore che provava per Yabu.

Come se fossero due lingue diverse, due strade che correvano alla stessa velocità l’una dietro all’altra, senza la possibilità di incontrarsi mai.

“Ora devo andare, si è fatto tardi. Io...” fece una pausa, incerto su come continuare. “Sono felice che abbiamo ripreso a parlare, Hikka” gli disse, forzandosi per pronunciare quelle parole.

Poi il più piccolo si alzò, abbracciandolo d’istinto.

Attese pazientemente che quell’abbraccio si sciogliesse, e poi uscì dalla stanza salutandolo velocemente.

Una volta fuori, respirò profondamente, come se avesse bisogno di aria fresca, pulita.

Come se la presenza di Hikaru e quell’abbraccio non avessero fatto altro che tornare ad intossicarlo, quando stava appena cominciando a sentirsi meglio.

Era condannato, e lo sapeva.

Condannato nuovamente a fingere che tutto andasse bene.

Condannato alla sua presenza, di nuovo vicino ma mai come lui lo avrebbe voluto.

Di nuovo preda di quell’amore che non lo avrebbe abbandonato mai, del quale non si sarebbe mai liberato.

Avrebbe voluto avere la possibilità di scegliere.

Scegliere di amare qualcuno di diverso, scegliere di non dare importanza ad Hikaru, scegliere una strada che lo rendesse felice.

Ma lui e Hikaru erano uguali: avrebbero continuato a patire quella sorte, perché non era scritto che loro fossero felici.

E l’unica cosa che l’aver tentato di amarsi a vicenda aveva cambiato, era che mentre prima avevano la possibilità di essere infelici insieme, ora invece erano da soli.


End file.
